De la haine a l'amour,il n'y a souvent qu'un pas
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Quand la mission se déroule chez Hadès, ça promet d 'être ... Très explossif.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1: La mission

_ou comment manquer de faire sauter la planète et ses habitants et se dire que, finalement, il y a des jours où on devrait vraiment rester coucher_.

6h du matin. A cette heure pourtant avancée la Grèce étouffait sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Les marchands et les pêcheurs étaient levés depuis l'aurore et travaillaient d'arrache pied pour gagner leur vie. A Athènes, la capitale, la population commençait a émerger lentement du sommeil qui l'avait bercée pendant la nuit. Dans un coin reculer derrière l'acropole, un petit village prenait vie dans la lueur toujours croissante de la journée qui s'annoncer magnifique. Le paysage, composer de maisons en bois, se détachait sur un fond de temples anciens qui montaient en serpentant et se perdaient a l'horizon.

Un « dong » retentissant ce fit entendre. L'horloge venait d'afficher 6h15 et un clairon se mit a sonner. C'est alors que des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se rendirent dans les arènes du sanctuaire d'Athéna afin d'y commencer leur entrainement quotidien.

Tout en haut du magistral escaliers reliant les douze temples du zodiaque se trouvait un étrange Palais dont l'aspect était similaire au Parthénon. A l'intérieur, un homme a la longue chevelure vert et au regard d'améthyste apparut dans une vaste salle aux colonnes ciselées dont la seule décoration se résumait a un trône rouge et bleu posé devant un long rideau pourpre. L'homme faisait les cents pas, sa longue toge noir frôlant le sol dans un léger bruissement. Il était si absorber par ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du Palais s'ouvrir ni la fine silhouette blonde se glisser derrière lui.

_ BOUH!, cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus, le faisant sursauté.

_ Hakuu!, ronchonna-t-il, on ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça!

_ oui papa, excuse moi, répondit la jeune fille en riant aux éclats

Blonde aux yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux lui tombant en cascade jusque ses reins, Hakuu était une jeune fille dynamique et joviale, âgée de dix huit ans. Dernière des quatre enfants du Pope, elle faisait la fierté de son père et de ses frères, tant pour son courage face a n'importe qu'elle situation qu'à sa détermination. Son affection pour ses proches était sans bornes, si bien que cela devenait un handicap pendant ses combats, ses ennemis n'ayant aucun scrupule a se servir de ceux qui lui sont chers pour tenter d'abattre celle que tous nommaient « l'Ultime Pilier ». Ce titre était donnée au véritable chevalier des Poissons, qui ne se réincarnait que tous les 3000 ans. Hakuu était donc sa première réincarnation depuis les temps antiques et devait, par conséquent, partager le temple des poissons avec Aphrodite, l'homologue masculin de la déesse de l'amour, devenu chevalier d'or de son signe avant qu'Hakuu n'ait atteint sa majorité. Cette dernière se jugeant d'ailleurs pas encore prête, laissait volontiers Aphrodite porter la véritable armure d'or mais s'en était fait forger une autre après la bataille du Sanctuaire afin d'assurer son rôle de gardien.

_ Tu a l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Y aurait il un problème?

_ en effet, répondit Shion, j'ai appris qu'il ya avait eut une nouvelle altercation hier. Tu peux m'en dire plus?

Contrairement a l'ordre intimer par son père, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et n'avais aucune envie d'aggravé son cas. Surtout qu'a ce moment, elle savait bien que la moindre parole un peut trop radicale risquerai d'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de son père et de lui faire risquer une punition. Et cela, elle ne le voulait a aucun prix.

_ j'attend des explications Hakuu.

Sa phrase était courte mais les mots coupaient comme des rasoirs, signe qu'il perdait patience.

_ et bien….., commença-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré

_ oui?, l'encouragea Shion

_ Je m'entraînait tranquillement en attendant Aphro quand Argol a commencer a me chercher des ennuis. Je n'ai pas répondu au début puis il a commencer a ma pousser et a m'insultée. Quand il a vu que je ne répondais toujours pas, il a insulter saga et maman et je lui ai sauter dessus.

_ et ensuite?, demanda le grand pope d'un ton dangereusement calme

_ je l'ai tabasser, lâcha la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme si cela avait été normal après tout.

Shion se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Dieu ce que sa fille était impulsive! Quoi qu'il se passe, Hakuu cherchait d'abord la bagarre avant de discuter, provoquant des situation parfois si désastreuses que le Pope en venait a se demander si la faire chevalier était VRAIMENT une bonne idée.

La jeune fille, consciente de l'embarra dans lequel elle avait mit son père baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle adorait son père et s'en voulait de lui causer tant de souci. Seulement, s'en prendre a sa famille lui était insupportable et elle n'arrivait pas a faire autre chose que taper dans ce genre de situation. Loin d'être primaire, c'était au contraire une femme cultivée qui adorait lire et écrire. L'histoire la passionnait et c'était souvent a elle et a Mü que Shion ou les autres faisaient appel lorsqu'il avaient besoin d'un fait historique. La mythologie, dont elle connaissait tous les héros grecs romains celtes et égyptiens ainsi que quelques uns des autres religions, l'amenait souvent a collaborer avec son père pour les découvertes de nouvelles armures. Enfin, Shion, qui comptait bien prendre sa retraite un jour, désirait secrètement faire d'elle le nouveau pope, afin que les vieilles traditions, toutes machistes ou presque, soient bannies et que de nouvelles règles soient instaurées. Une vision jeune et féministe ne pouvait faire que du bien au sanctuaire! Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très en retard par rapport a son époque, comparer a ses collaborateurs qui eux, avaient tous revu la positions des femmes dans la chevalerie et avaient innové dans de nouveaux principes, comme au sanctuaire d'Arthémis par exemple où les femmes n'étaient plus obliger de porter des masques.

Tout ceci n'était encore qu'un projet que Shion tournait et retournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, le Pope se tourna vers sa fille:

_ a comportement idiot, sanction idiote. Tu seras privé de sortie et d'entrainement pendant un mois, afin de te faire réfléchir sur le comportement que tu as adopter.

Hakuu baissa la tête. Elle se doutait bien qu'il dirait ça, mais la durée était plus que ce a quoi elle s'attendait En un mois, il pouvait s'en passer des choses!

_ Avant d'appliquer cette punition, j'aimerais d'abord avoir une discussion avec toi.

La jeune fille leva brutalement la tête vers son père. Que voulait il dire?

_ Quelle genre de discussion?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

_ Je voudrai te confier une mission., lâcha le pope

Un lourd silence s'établit entre eux. Un ange passa, se prit une colonne et repartit d'où il venait.

_ Quel genre de mission?

_ j'aimerais que tu dérobe un objet qui pourrait anéantir le sanctuaire., dit Shion en lui tendant un dossier.

Hakuu le prit et l'ouvrit. L'objet en question était un scarabée égyptien. Son corps était tailler dans un épais lapis-lazuli, ses immenses ailes toute d'or, de grenat et de turquoise déployer, la ceinture solaire de Rê entre ses mandibules. Un travail de maître. Si elle en croyait la légende qui était inscrit en bas de la page détaillant le scarabée, celui-ci était une ancienne amulette mortuaire, apparemment dérobée a KV5(ndH: King Valley 5= tombe n°5 de la vallée des rois, celle de Toutankhamon). Ce médaillon, quoiqu'insignifiant par sa taille, était en réalité d'une grande puissance et avait été offert au jeune souverain Toutankhamon par le dieu Horus lui-même, protecteur de tous les pharaons. Si le médaillon tombait en de mauvaises mains, il se pervertirait et déchainerait sur le monde la toute puissance du dieu.

Hakuu soupira. Bah voyons! Pourquoi créer des objets aussi destructeurs si on doute toujours de leur propriétaires futurs?elle imagina alors un bisounours maléfique tombant entre les mains d'Hadès et du se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

_ Qui possède le bisou…euh le bijou?, se rattrapa la jeune fille. En vain puisque ses commissures se relevaient déjà en un sourire. Traitresses.

_ Nôtre pire ennemi, hélas!; lui répondit Shion dans un soupir las.

_ Hadès?mais comment il l'a obtenu?

_ C'est là une très bonne question au quelle je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse.

Et flûte!pourquoi elle avait jamais de chance?

_ j'imagine que Mü et toi aller m'aider a descendre?; supposa-t-elle.

_ pas du tout, lui rétorqua Shion d'un ton catégorique.

_ pardon?, s'exclama Hakuu

Et elle allait faire comment pour descendre?par l'opération du saint esprit? C'était quoi encore ce bordel? Déjà, elle sentait son sang crépiter sous sa peau et ses doigts s'échauffés. Son pouvoir affluait dans ses veine. En masse.

_ Tu as parfaitement entendu, reprit Shion sans se soucier le moins du monde de la colère montante de sa fille.

_ et je suis censée faire comment alors?, dit elle entre ses dents.

_ Tu seras accompagner par une personne plus compétente que Mü et moi dans ce domaine.

Hakuu pâlit. Oh non….pourvu que ce ne soit pas…

_ ne….ne me dit pas que c'est…., balbutia-t-elle.

La réponse de son père tomba raide comme un couperet, confirmant ses soupçons

_ précisément. Deathmask t'accompagnera. Tu devra…

Le reste de la phrase de Shion ne parvint pas aux oreilles d'Hakuu car a ce moment précis, ses yeux virèrent totalement au bleu, son pouvoir s'associant a sa colère.

Et le Palais explosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:La descente

_Ou quand on doit se rendre chez son pire ennemi, qui est un dieu surpuissant de surcroit, le mieux c'est d'être trèès gentil avec lui _ voir mielleux _ sous peine de finir en purée bien fine._

Quant le jet de pouvoir fusa des mains d'Hakuu pour aller percuter la colonne à gauche du trône, Shion eut a peine le temps de se baisser et y avait laisser quelque cheveux roussi. Ah bah bravo! Il sentait le cochon griller maintenant! Quelle barbe… . Presque aussitôt, un autre jet vint éventrer une partie du mur de droite, donnant une vue imprenable sur… un garde et une suivante qui ne savaient pas mais alors pas du tout ce qu'ils faisaient l'un dans les bras de l'autres. Parce que c'était le cas?Ah….

_ Hakuu!Hakuu calme toi!, lui ordonna Shion d'une vois assez mal assurée.

Y avait de quoi, le pauvre!que feriez vous, si une furie blonde dévastait la moitié de vôtre maison/appartement/palais/château? Bah vous vous sauveriez sans doute en courant et irez vous cacher loin trèès loin de cette folle furieuse!bah oui, ça sert a rien d'avoir des gros biscotos si c'est pour mourir bêtement!

_ Hakuu ça suffit maintenant!

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui envoya un autre jet qui le força une nouvelle fois a se clouer au sol. Si ça continuait elle aller tout dévaster!il devait trouver une solution et vite!Un pan de mur vola en éclat et une partie du plafond vint s'écraser sur un magnifique tapis de toutes les couleurs de l'organza. « MON TAPIS PERSAN! » eut envie de hurler Shion mais il se dit que, finalement, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était plus importante que la mort prématurée de son tapis fétiche.

Ce fût ce moment que choisi Deathmask pour paraitre dans la salle du trône. Il aurait put avoir l'air martial dans son armure d'or si il n'avait pas eut sa réputation d'éternel trouillard. Lorsqu'il vit les murs éventrés, les colonne en miettes et le pope a plat ventre par terre, il ouvrit de grands yeux.(ndH: nan nan il est pas aveugle. Quoique…^^).

_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?bah alors grand pope, on s'agenouille devant moi maintenant?, lança l'italien avec un sourire cruel.

Le seule réponse qu'obtint l'impétueux chevalier fût le magistrale coup de poing que lui donna Hakuu, le faisant voler a travers la salle du trône et heurter violement un mur.

_ Eh!mais t'es complètement malade comme fille!, ragea l'italien en se relevant péniblement

_ personne ne s'agenouillera jamais devant un minable de bas étage comme toi!, lui répondit Hakuu d'une voix métallique.

Elle salivait. Rien qu'a l'idée de pouvoir le torturer, de pouvoir le voir souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffert, elle salivait. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien demander, son pouvoir partir de lui-même et un halo de couleur rouge entoura Deathmask qui se mit a hurler de douleur. Hakuu eut un sourire mauvais et accentua la pression sur ses os. Elle aurait put le tuer sans problème si Shion n'avait pas réagit a temps et bloquer toute les fonction nerveuses de sa fille. La jeune fille, surprise par la soudaineté de l'attaque, s'baissa un instant sa garde et Shion en profita alors pour bloquer son pouvoir a son tour. Comme en proie a un spasme, la jeune fille s'effondra et une multitudes de frissons parcoururent son corps. Shion attendit qu'elle se calme complètement et lui redonna le contrôle sur ses gestes.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tu es calmée je vais pouvoir enfin vous donnez vos instructions pour la mission et décider de ta deuxième punition.

Le ton de Shion était calme, mais ses yeux pétillaient de colère. Jamais aucun de ses enfants n'avaient oser lever la main sur lui, enfin hormis saga. Et que ce soit Hakuu qui prenne la relève de son frère pour se genre de choses ne lui disait rien de bon. Il sentait le danger venir, mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait il assassiner sa propre fille afin de préserver ce monde ou la priver de ses pouvoirs? La deuxième solutions ne devait en aucun cas être prise a la légère car si Hakuu n'avait plus de pouvoir et que le sanctuaire se faisait envahir et les golds décimés, plus personne ne pourrait défendre Athéna.

_ Parfait, reprit Shion. Comme je te le disait avant ta petite démonstration, Deathmask et toi allez vous rendre chez Hadès afin de récupérer un bijou. Pendant que vous vous rendrez dans le Cocyte, il vous faudra vous faire passer pour des ambassadeurs et pas pour autre chose. La situation déjà critique serait alors catastrophique.

Il marque un temps de silence et dardait sur eux un regard de défi. IL signifiait clairement que le premier qui désobéirait verrait ses jours raccourcir de façon spectaculaire. Ayant obtenu l'effet escompté, il reprit ses explications:

_ J'ai ici une lettre pour Hadès dans laquelle je vous désigne comme les ambassadeurs choisi par le sanctuaire pour instaurer la paix entre nous. Je vous déconseille fortement de boire ou manger quoique ce soit des enfers car alors vous ne pourrez plus revenir dans notre monde. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

_ oui, répondirent en cœur les deux ennemis qui se lancèrent mutuellement un regard noir.

_ bien, conclut Shion. Allez vous préparez, vous partez sur l'heure.

Deathmask et Hakuu s'inclinèrent et partirent.

_ Tu vas voir espèce de petite peste dégénérée, je vais t'apprendre a me respecter!, cracha l'italien, fou de rage.

_ cause toujours, tu m'intéresse, lui rétorqua la jeune fille avec froideur

Shion soupira. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ces deux énergumènes? Bien que les golds soient revenus a la vie depuis trois ans et que dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance entre eux était plutôt bonne, des tensions subsistaient. Trop de mal avait été fait aux uns et aux autres pour que tout s'oubli dans un claquement de doigt. Le sanctuaire avait encore un long chemin a faire.

_ putain j'en ai mare!ça fait trois heures qu'on descend dans ce foutu puis a la con!

_ Deathmask ta gueule! tu me soule a hurler comme un gamin de 4 ans!

_ Sale gamine pourrie gâtée! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!je savais bien que j'aurai dût te jeter dans le puis!

Hakuu se pinça l'arrête du nez. Mais quand Est-ce que l'italien allait il se taire qu'elle puisse s'entendre penser? Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie: le ligoter comme un vulgaire saucisson, le bâillonné et l'abandonné dans un coin.

_ écoute Deathmask, quand tu auras un palmarès pour « actions courageuses rendue a la communauté sans rien vouloir en retour » , tu pourra ramener ta gueule avec les autres mais pour l'instant tu es loin, très loin du compte alors sois gentil et boucle là.

Et toc!mange toi ça! La blonde= 1 , Deathmask = 0.

Ils continuèrent a descendre en silence, bien que Deathmask ponctuait la descente de remarque très philosophique du genre « pourvu qu'il ait des filles là bas, que je sois pas obliger de me taper le laidron ». Hakuu savait pertinemment qu'il parlait d'elle mais n'étant en aucun cas superficielle, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier bavoir.

_ On y est, annonça la jeune fille.

En effet, devant eux s'étendaient de vastes terres rocheuses et stériles. L'air, qui s'était fait plus lourd en raison du peut d'oxygène disponible puisque peut de vivants habitaient ces lieux, écrasait les épaules de la frêle adolescente( ndH: elle a eut ses dix huit ans récemment alors….en plus elle est plus près de l'adolescence que de l'âge adulte, soit 20 ans). La voici en enfer, Encore. En effet, au moment où les derniers golds vivants étaient descendu chez Hadès afin de le battre sur son propre terrain et gagner la guerre sainte qu'il avait déclencher, Hakuu avait revêtue son armure d'or et accompagner son frère ainé Kanon des gémeau, sous la houlette de Dohko. Elle s'était retrouvée seule au début mais avait fini par retrouver Kanon pendant son combat contre le juge Rhadamanthe. Elle avait voulut aider son frère mais ce derniers avait refuser et l'avait chasser de son champs de bataille en lui ordonnant d'aller donner un coup de main a Athéna et aux bronzes. Hakuu avait été blessée par ses paroles est était partie en direction du Palais du dieu. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle avait compris que ces paroles étaient en réalité des adieux d'un frère a sa sœur et s'en était beaucoup voulut.

Deathmask et elle commencèrent alors a avancer a travers les différentes partie du monde des morts. Rien avait changer. Le Styx était toujours aussi calme et ses rives bordées par des âmes qui n'avaient pas put passer.

_ t'es sûre que l'on est dans la bonne direction? Nan parce que vu que tu es blonde, je me pose des questions, ricana le cancer.

_ Deathmask? plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire, tais toi, tu t'épargnera la peine de te rendre encore plus ridicule que tu ne l'est d'habitude.

Deathmask grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence presque religieux. Enfin, après ce qui leur semblait avoir été des heures de marches, ils débouchèrent devant un imposant temple antique. Une inscription en grec ancien ornait son fronton tendis qu'un peut plus bas le terme « justicia » était gravé. Il se tenait devant le tribunal de Minos!

Prenant son courage a deux main, Hakuu s'avança vers la lourde porte, l'ouvrit et entra. A l'intérieur, un immense escalier menait a un bureau sur lequel un livre était poser. Un homme a l'imposante chevelure blanche, dont les yeux étaient disséminés derrière une épaisse frange, semblait ne pas avoir remarquer leur présence.

_ seigneur Minos? Nous somme venu représenter le sanctuaire d'Athéna auprès de vôtre maitre.

_ silence!, s'exclama l'interpellé.

Hakuu se tût. Inutile d'énerver Minos du griffon a moins d'avoir envie de finir en chiche kebab.

_ bien. Qui êtes vous?, demanda Minos calmement

_ Je suis Hakuu, chevalier d'or des poissons et voici Deathmask du cancer.

_ chevalier d'or?, répéta le juge en haussant un ne savais pas qu'il y en avait deux.

_ Aphrodite des poissons assure la régence de mon armure le temps que dure ma formation.

_ qui, au vu de ta débilité, risque de s'éterniser encore longtemps, ricana le cancer.

Hakuu ignora sa remarque. A quoi bon s'engueuler avec lui ici et de faire foirer la mission?

_ et que venez vous faire chez notre seigneur Hadès?, reprit Minos en adressant un regard noir( ndH: ça fait comme avec shaka. On dit des phrases de ce genre alors que l'un comme l'autre ne voit rien- ).

_ NAN MAIS TU TE FOU DE NOTRE GUEULE OU QUOI?LA BLODASSE TE L'A DIT Y A PAS 5 MINUTES!T'ES CON OU T'EN FAIS EXPRES?, pestiféra un certain chevalier du cancer.

_ SILENCE!

Hakuu se boucha les oreilles. Si ces deux là continuaient a hurler comme des imbéciles, ses tympans n'allaient pas résister au décibels émises par leurs poumons.

_ TU COMMENCE A ME GONFLER SERIEUSEMENT AVEC TES « SILENCE! »! ON VEUT VOIR TON BOSS ALORS MAGNE TOI DE L'APELLER!

Si elle avait pût, Hakuu aurait volontiers étrangler le quatrième gardien et souhaita sincèrement que Minos le fasse pour elle. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas…

_ Chevalier du Cancer!je te prie de respecter le silence qui règne en ce lieu! Tu n'es pas dans ton pays ici!

La voix dans leur dos avait claquée comme un fouet. Sec, froide et dangereuse. Les yeux de Minos s'agrandirent de terreurs en fixant quelque chose derrière eux. Hakuu sentit la panique dans l'auras du juge et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Deathmask fit volte-face et se jeta sur le nouveau venu. Grand, tailler en V, le nouvel arrivant était plutôt pâle, son visage éclairé par de grands yeux turquoise, sa chevelure de Jai retombant en cascade sur son dos. La beauté incarné. Mais le chevalier du cancer ne se préoccupa le moins du monde de la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux et commença a l'étrangler sans ménagement. Avant qu'Hakuu n'ait eut le temps de le prévenir, une brusque décharge émana du corps de l'homme et vint frappé l'italien de plein fouet, qui alla s'écraser contre une colonne.

Un instant groggy, Deathmask se releva et s'apprêta a se jeter a nouveau sur son adversaire quand Hakuu lui barra la route

_ ARRÊTE ESPECE D'ABRUTI!TU VAS CRÉER UN INCIDENT DIPLOMATIQUE!

_ mais de quoi tu parle espèce de cinglée? Ce n'est qu'un petit spectre sans importance!je vais l'écrabouiller et on file chez Hadès!

_ justement! C'est…..

Hakuu ne termina jamais sa phrase car au même moment, une armure d'un noir profond parsemer d'ailes et de pics acérés vint recouvrir le corps de l'homme a la beauté extraordinaire tandis que dans sa main droite se matérialisa une gigantesque épée. Deathmask mit du temps a comprendre la grossièreté de son erreur mais c'était trop tard a présent.

Hadès se tenait devant eux dans toute sa splendeur divine. Et les pires crainte qu'Hakuu avait éprouvées lorsque le dieu avait revêtu son armure se confirmèrent: Sans crier gare; Le dieu des morts se jeta sur l'italien et une lutte terrible commença.

Et voilà^^ c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui^^

Alors?que va-t-il se passer selon vous? vont-ils s'entre-tués ou bien Hadès va-t-il faire preuve d'intelligence et de clémence vis-à-vis de l'impétueux cancer?

La suite dans = Chapitre 3: Deathmask ou comment réaliser son horreur, s'en mordre les doigts un moments et s'en prendre a nouveau a son hôte dans le Palais de ce dernier avec pour ambition d'accrocher la tête du dit hôte sur son mur…et se faire ratatiner une nouvelle fois.

A bientôt!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3: Deathmask

_Ou comment réaliser son erreur, s'en mordre les doigts un moments et s'en prendre a nouveau a son hôte dans le Palais de ce dernier avec pour ambition d'accrocher la tête du dit hôte sur son mur…et se faire ratatiner une nouvelle fois._

Au moment précis où Hakuu avait vu l'armure d'Hadès le recouvrir, elle avait sut qu'Angelo (car c'était le véritable nom du chevalier du cancer) était en grand danger. Avant qu'elle n'ait put réagir, Hadès se jeta sur l'impétueux chevalier et une lutte terrible s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Deathmask était en très très mauvaise posture. Nan en fait, il était carrément mort (ndH: mais bon si je vous dit ça comme ça, après ses fans vont me taper dessus et kanon sera content ) quand, dans un regrettable chavirement de situation, Il décrocha un mémorable coup de poing a Hadès dont la lèvre se mit a saigner et a enflée. Comprenant que la vie du sanctuaire tout entier ne tenait plus qu'a un fil si mince qu'un funambule se serait casser la figure en marchant dessus, elle se jeta entre Hadès et le cancer:

_ votre majesté je vous en prie!il est inutile de se fâcher pour un imbécile fini comme lui! Je vous en prie majesté, épargnez le! C'est tout de même un chevalier d'or et la paix avec le sanctuaire est bien plus importante que lui. Je vous donne ma parole que je parlerai de son attitude a mon père et qu'il sera puni comme il le mérite mais par pitié Altesse, épargnez le!

Hadès hésita un instant. Cet espèce de cafard venait de l'insulté et le frappé et il devait l'épargner? D'autres étaient morts pour des choses bien moins graves. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de saphir d'Hakuu et cette dernière frissonna. Il savait qui elle était. Elle savait qu'il l'avait senti et pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de se calmé et lança a Deathmask, sans quitté Hakuu des yeux:

_ Tu as de la chance pour cette fois, chevalier mais n'oubli pas que tu es chez moi ici. Le moindre son, le moindre petit mot qui sortira de ta bouche et que je jugerait outrageant pour moi et les miens, et je te promet de me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre l'expression muet comme une tombe. J'espère m'être fait comprendre. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre a ajouter veuillez me suivre.

Tournant les talons dans un magnifique mouvement de capes, le dieu des enfers sorti, Deathmask et Hakuu sur ses pas.

_ espèce de sale petite pimbêche prétentieuse! Attend un peut que je m'occupe de toi!, vociféra le quatrième gardien.

_ c'est ça!t'es vraiment débile mon pauvre!alors quoi?on t'as pas appris a dire merci?, railla la jeune fille

_ je t'emmerde pauvre conne!

_ quelle politesse! T'as vraiment la classe toi, rien a dire!

_ nan mais tu t'es regarder avant de parler?, s'emporta l'italien

_ moi au moins je ne me prend pas pour superman avant de partir en courant au moindre danger!

-espèce de sale petite…., commença Deathmask en levant la main mais Hadès l'intercepta. Dans son regard brillait un léger éclat de colère et ce fût d'une voix calme mais ferme qu'il s'adressa au chevalier:

_ irais tu jusqu'à lever la main sur une femme, chevalier? Je savais que tu avais une piètre réputation mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point tu pouvait être bas quand a la politesse qu'on aurait dût t'enseigner. Jamais un spectre ne lèverai la main sur une femme, je le leur ait interdit depuis l'incident de la dernière guerre sainte. Je te serais obligé de baisser immédiatement le ton lorsque tu t'adresse à moi ou à la fille du pope, dont le rôle équivaut a celui d'une princesse ou bien je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire rattraper tes lacunes de comportement d'un chevalier digne de ce nom. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Angelo ne répondit rien, mais son regard le faisait pour lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui parle comme Hadès venait de le faire et pourtant, il n'ajouta rien. Il était pas fou a ce point. Il savait qu'Hadès était infiniment plus fort que lui et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal a le carboniser sans laisser aucune trace.

Le chemin jusqu'au Palais d'Hadès se fit dans un silence presque douloureux. Ni Hakuu ni Angelo n'osèrent s'adresser au dieu des morts et se contentèrent donc de se lancer des regards assassins. Soudainement, Hakuu senti un regard brûlant se poser sur elle et se retourna. La seule chose qu'elle aperçut fût un éclair gris. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas…? Préférant ne pas penser a ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle reprit sa marche.

Une heure et demis plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une vaste façade antique dont le toit possédait une unique coupole. Une longue lignées de colonnes soutenaient le prolongement du toit comme autant de bras. La délicatesse des colonnes et l'imposante stature du toit formaient un contraste saisissant, exquis et d'une beauté parfaite. Hadès les guida jusqu'à une épaisse porte noir, incrustée de motifs argentés qu'il poussa sans aucun effort, comme si elle n'eut pas pesée plus qu'un nourrisson. Hakuu et le cancer le suivirent, légèrement inquiets quand a ce qui les attendaient a l'intérieur. Et si Hadès leur tendait un piège? Pour la première fois, le regard qu'ils échangèrent n'était ni haineux, ni noir, ni charger de reproche: il était charger de la même inquiétude, la même peur panique qui ne les avait pas quitter depuis qu'ils étaient arriver aux Enfers: c'était un territoire encore ennemi et un accident, aussi regrettable soit il, était vite arriver. Comment prouver qu'il y avait eut meurtre si il n'y avait aucune preuve?

_ bienvenu dans ma demeure chevaliers. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Les servantes vous montreront vos chambre tout a l'heure, pour l'instant nous devons parler affaires. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, déclara leur hôte.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas quand Deathmask brisa le silence:

_ Il nous emmène plutôt a l'abattoir, oui!

_ Deathmask un conseil: boucle l'espèce de trou noir qui te sert de bouche et dont aucun mot ni aucune phrase pertinente et intelligente ne sort ou je risque de te donner une autre leçon!, lui lança la jeune fille.

Hadès sourit. Ces humains étaient incapables de s'empêcher de se disputer. Quand aux femmes humaines, elles étaient…..comment dire…..intéressantes. Même les dieux craignaient leurs colères. Les immortels savaient pertinemment qu'énervé une mortelle pouvait s'avérer dangereux et très douloureux. Surtout si la mortelle était également un chevalier. Alors là, les chances de se faire ratatiner passait de 1/10 a 7.5/10, d'où le nombre impressionnant de dieux qui évitaient toute relation amoureuse avec une femme chevalier (bien que ces dernières soient beaucoup plus belles et désirables que les femme normales.).

_ toi évidement! Quand il y a un homme suffisamment intéressant dans les parages tu te jette dessus!, rétorqua Deathmask.

_ Pardon?tu n'es pas en train de me confondre avec ton cher ami Aphrodite par hasard?

Deathmask eut alors un sourire carnassier et lança d'une voix tonitruante:

_ Aphro n'a jamais coucher avec le double de son propre frère, lui. Ca te fais quoi Hakuu, de savoir que ton cher amour de loki est dans ce monde a présent? Je pari que tu brûle d'envie de le retrouver…dans le corps de saga.

Trop c'était trop. La gifle parti d'elle-même. Le Cancer ne s'attendait pas a s'en recevoir une et son sang ne fit qu'un tour: ni une, ni deux il se jeta sur la frêle jeune fille et serra sa gorge de toutes ses forces en proférant insultes et menaces. Hadès réagit au quart de tour et éloigna le chevalier de sa victime. Angelo frappa Hadès et tenta de lui arracher la tête. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre: Angelo parce qu'Hadès était plus fort que lui, et Hadès parce que tuer l'impétueux chevalier et risquer de blesser Hakuu lui vaudrait de sérieux ennuis. Ainsi le dieux se contenta de projeter son adversaire contre un mur et de l'y plaqué a l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Angelo ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler et a peine respirer.

_ Je t'avais prévenu, chevalier, que si tu t'en prenait a nouveau à cette jeune fille ou à moi, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau. Apparemment, rien n'est capable d'entrer dans cette espèce de grosse boite pleine de vide qui te sert de tête. Prépare toi a mourir.

Deathmask tenta de hurler de douleur et d'effrois mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Hadès continua de le torturer malgré les supplications de la fille du Pope. Ce ne fût qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait a l'achevé qu'une voix retenti:

_ Majesté, pourquoi vous salir les mains de ce sang impur et risquer de faire éclater une autre guerre?laissez moi m'en occuper.

Le cœur d'Hakuu fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette voix…ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas être ici!a moins que…

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir qu'une main se tendit devant ses yeux. Une main qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Levant timidement la tête, son regard se posa sur le propriétaire de la main et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effets de la terreur: Grand, athlétique, des trait anguleux typiquement masculins, son corps parfait pouvait sans problème envoyer le David de Michel-Ange se rhabiller au vestiaire. Ses cheveux, long et d'un gris cendrés, descendaient en une longue nuée jusqu'à ses cuisses. Mais ce qui captiva immédiatement Hakuu, ce fût ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge si profond qu'ils vous engloutissaient l'âme. Combien de fois avait elle rêver de croiser ses yeux brulants a nouveau et s'y perdre pour toujours?

La jeune fille se mit a tremblée. Elle en avait peur, elle savait le sort qu'il réservait a ceux qui le trahissaient. Et en le livrant a Athéna et à ses chevaliers de bronzes, elle avait causer sa mort. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était mort dans ses bras avait été telle qu'elle avait sombré lentement dans une léthargie proche de la folie la plus pure. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle pensait avoir fait son deuil de cet amour perdu, le voici qui surgissait devant elle. La jeune fille dégluti. Elle voyait sa mission devenir infiniment plus compliquée qu'a début. Comment parviendrait elle a cacher le retour de celui qui les avaient tant fait souffrir au Grand Pope et aux autres golds? Car oui, un homme avec une telle physionomie ne pouvait être que lui:

Le double maléfique de son frère saga, Loki. Le plus grand amour de sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Loki

_Ou quand on désire aider quelqu'un, il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir une réputation de sans cœur sous peine de souffrir dans son amour-propre…et autre._

Hakuu le fixait, incré lui tendait la main? Loki lui tendait la main? Impossible, tout simplement improbable. Il était mort depuis près de trois ans!comment pouvait il se tenir devant elle aujourd'hui?et Que faisait il au service d'Hadès? Elle n'eut hélas pas le loisir de continuer ses réflexions car le jeune homme s'adressa a elle d'une voix douce:

_ Et bien, que t'arrive t-il? Je ne vais pas te manger! Allons, lève toi. Tu fais plaisir a ce crétin.

Quoique pas rassurée pour autant, la jeune fille accepta son aide et Loki la releva. Contre toute attente, il l'attira a lui et souffla au creux de son oreille:

_ Inutile de prendre ce geste pour de la sympathie. Moi seul ai le droit de te torturer et je compte bien faire valoir ce droit dans les prochains jours. D'autant plus que j'ai une vengeance a accomplir. Tu n'as pas oublier la trahison que tu as commise envers moi, si? moi tu vois je n'oublie rien. Sois sur tes gardes, mon ancienne faiblesse pour toi ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer de mes propres mains.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il augmenta la pression sur la main de la jeune fille et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Brusquement, il la rejeta, comme s'il s'était brûler et se tourna vers Hadès:

_ j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demander majesté. Tout est prêt.

Hadès acquiesça mais ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Ce misérable insecte l'avait insulté et frappé et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas a le tuer. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant l'en empêchait. Résigné, il desserra suffisamment l'étau que son mental exerçait sur le cancer et lâcha dans un grondement sourd:

_ tu mérite mille fois la mort, humain. Mais par respect pour ton Pope et sa fille ainsi que pour garantir la paix, je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te donner une leçon cuisante si tu recommence.

Sans plus d'explication, le dieu se détourna de lui et Angelo retomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva et, tout en lançant un regard meurtrier a son hôte, il se massa la gorge: ce crétin avait faillit l'étouffer!elle promettait d'être joyeuse la semaine!

Ce fût dans un silence pesant qu'Hakuu, Hadès, Loki et Angelo marchèrent vers le bureau du dieu. Ils y restèrent pendant presque deux heures (qui semblèrent plutôt une éternité) a prendre connaissance des règles qui régissaient le palais, du but de leur mission et de diverses autres choses Hakuu tendit ensuite la lettre de Shion a Hadès qui la brûla après en avoir pris connaissance. Hakuu avait d'ailleurs remarquer le dieu froncer les sourcils un peut plus a chaque ligne mais n'en avait piper mot. Puis Hadès s'était lever et leur avait annoncer que l'entretient était terminer avant d'ajouter que Loki et lui les accompagneraient a travers le palais jusqu'aux appartements qui leurs avaient été attribués. Angelo, qui était a la traine, profita que Hadès et l'ancien Grand Pope marchait en tête pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Arriver a sa hauteur, il explosa:

_ ça ne te serait pas venue a l'idée de m'aider tout a l'heure?il a faillit me tuer!

_ tu l'avait chercher et mériter, se contenta de répondre l'adolescente.

_ mais bien sur!dis plutôt que tu avais peur! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche?

_ on ne te traite pas de lâche, on énonce une vérité pourtant évidente! En plus, contrairement a toi, je préfère me servie de mon cerveau et de la diplomatie que de foncer tête baisser comme un taureau enragé! Mais toi forcement, tu préfère te servie de tes muscles et te pavaner en ventant les performances de ton attribut masculin! Encore faut il que tu ais quelque chose bien sûr!

_ dis moi Hakuu, tu crois que ton père serait ravi si je te découpais en morceau et t'envoyais au palais en paquet-cadeau, pour noël?, demanda le chevalier d'un air narquois

_ dis moi Angelo, tu crois que les gens auraient des soupçons et des regrets si je laissait Hadès te mettre en pièce et faisais passer l'accident pour un incident?, répondit l'intéressée, du tac-au-tac.

Le visage du quatrième gardien prit une expression de rage pure et il poussa violement la frêle jeune fille qui alla percuter une colonne. Le choc fit se retourner Hadès et Loki qui virent le chevalier d'or se jeter sur Hakuu, poignard en main.

_ je vais t'arracher la tête, espèce de sale garce! Elle trouvera facilement sa place parmi celles des autres minables qui ornent mes murs!

D'un bond il fût sur elle. Hadès fit un pas vers le chevalier déchainer mais Hakuu l'arrêta:

_ je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Altesse mais je suis capable de me défendre seule. Aussi, laissez moi donner une leçon à cet énergumène.

Un combat terrible s'engagea alors. Hadès n'avait jamais vu deux chevaliers d'or s'affronter aussi fût il surpris lorsque les chocs des coups se répercutaient sur les murs. Bien qu'Angelo et Hakuu se déplaçaient a la vitesse de la lumière, lui et Loki n'eut aucun mal a suivre le combat. Hakuu avait l'avantage sur Angelo, dût a sa constitution mince et a sa taille moyenne. Au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes, Angelo se retrouva plaqué au sol par la jeune fille en furie, la tête tirée en arrière et un couteau sur sa gorge, d'où s'échappait un mince filet carmin. Une perle rouge goûta le long de sa gorge pour se perdre dans les méandres de son armure.

_ Je te prévient espèce de vil serpent, continu a me pousser a bout et tu risque de ne pas passer l'année, c'est clair? Et un mot de plus sur ma famille et ce ne sera pas qu'une goûte que je rependrai, siffla-t-elle avec un mélange de colère et de mépris sur le visage.

Elle se le va alors et tourna les talons mais a peine fût elle arriver a la hauteur d'Hadès , qu'un frisson désagréable la parcouru. Elle se retourna vivement, suffisamment a temps pour voir un éclair doré foncer sur elle mais alors qu'elle se préparait au choc qui aurait du suivre, un autre éclair, gris cette fois s'interposa: Loki se tenait entre elle et Angelo et avait réussi a bloque le poignard du jeune homme a mains nues.

_ ça suffit Masque de Mort! Tu t'es battu, elle a gagner alors reconnais ta défaite! De plus, attaquer une personne le dos tourner n'est pas inscrit dans le caractère d'un chevalier digne de ce nom!

_ tu parle de dignité, toi? as-tu oublier que tu as tuer et fais tuer hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillard pour satisfaire ton bon plaisir?arrête ton char tu me fais rire!

D'un imperceptible mouvement, Loki fit voler la lame a travers la pièce et repoussa le chevalier du cancer. Ce dernier lui lança un regard empli de dégoût et afficha un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Loki soupira bruyamment et se tourna vers Hakuu.

_ Tout vas bien? Il ne t'as pas fait mal au moins?, demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet et ce bien malgré lui.

_ Cesse un peut ton petit jeu, tu veux?

Loki la regarda, interloqué:

_ je te demande pardon?, se récria-t-il.

_ tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Sale manipulateur! Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as fais ça par charité! Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit!

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais elle le coupa, encore une fois:

_ Comment pourrais je être assez niaise pour penser qu'un menteur, un lâche, un fou sanguinaire tel que toi puisse faire ce genre de chose sans rien espérer en retour, juste par affection?, s'emporta la jeune fille. Elle poursuivit, les larmes aux yeux:

_ Car c'Est-ce qui te caractérise le mieux pas vrais? Un fou sanguinaire incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit mis a part une autosuffisance, un dégout des autres et une soif de pouvoir?TU N'EST QU'UN SANS CŒUR!TU ME DEGOUTE!NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI!

Et elle s'en fût a son tour d'un pas rageur. Loki maugréa quelque chose qui fit sourire Hadès et poursuivit son chemin. Le premier a gagner sa chambre fût Angelo qui, en remercia brièvement Hadès, s'enferma a double tour tandis que les trois autres marchaient dans un silence quasi religieux. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marches et un étage a monter, Hakuu gagna a son tour sa chambre. Elle remercia chaleureusement le dieu et s'enferma elle aussi pour se délasser, sans adresser le moindre regard à loki.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, était outré et, il devait se l'avouer, blessé par l'attitude qu'avait eut la jeune fille. Elle aurait au moins put le remercier! C'était tout de même la moindre des choses, non? Il se surprit a vouloir se donner une gifle mais, réalisant que son amour-propre avait suffisamment souffert pour le reste de ses jours, il se ravisa et gagna lui aussi ses appartements après avoir respectueusement saluer son seigneur.

Désolée pour le retard, mais avec la dose de devoirs que j'avais en plus des épreuves et mes nombreux coups de froids, je n'ai pas trouver d'autre moment pour poster ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas être aussi longue pour le prochain et vous souhaite une bonne journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: tentative de vol et persuasion

_Ou lorsque l'on désire voler un objet surpuissant chez un type surpuissant, se faire remarquer en hurlant comme un taré est la dernière chose a faire, sous peine de se faire surprendre et d'avoir de sérieux ennuis._

Ni Hakuu ni même son acolyte du cancer ne furent présent au dîner et Hadès se douta que Shion avait dût les prévenir sur les dangers de la nourriture aux Enfers. « Dommage, pensa-t-il, en plus d'être un excellent moyen de pression sur Athéna, garder l'adolescente et l'italien se serait révéler très divertissant »

Tandis qu'Hadès et sa cour dînait dans la Grande Salle(ndH: nan pas chez Harry Potter, il est pas suicidaire non plus ce pauvre Hadès!), Hakuu en profita pour faire le tour du palais. Un seul mot lui venait a l'esprit le concernant: Démesuré! Le palais était si grand qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Le premier étage, celui des personnes importantes tels que les juges et le Premier Général et les invités de marques, comportait une cinquantaines de portes noires veinées d'argent qui donnaient sur des suites a en faire pâlir de jalousie les plus riches milliardaires terriens. Dans toutes ces suites, un lit en baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, face a un balcon donnant sur Elysion. La salle d'eau comptait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine olympique, un sauna, une coiffeuse, une table de massage et un bain a bulles. Tout, du sol au plafond, était décorer des couleurs impériales: noir et argent. Des tapisserie représentant des scènes mythologique ornaient les murs et ajoutait a la pièce un air d'exotisme légèrement macabre.

Le deuxième étages comportait La Grande Salle, Le Salon et la salle de réception. Ces deux dernières pièces, contrairement a la grande salle, n'étaient ouvertes qu'en de rares occasions et comptaient parmi les pièces les plus grande de la demeure du dieu.

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et Hakuu eut vite fait de se perdre. Elle errait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque, pensant reconnaitre la porte d'un escalier, elle entra dans une pièce pour le moins étrange( aussi étrange que se balader dans le palais du dieu des morts-). Le pièce, plutôt sombre, était meublé en tout et pour tout d'une bibliothèque, un bureau d'ébène, quelques fauteuils et une petite table basse aux pieds semblables a des pattes. L'unique fenêtre de cette pièce était caché derrière un lourd rideau noir aux motifs argentés. Le tout dégageait une atmosphère étouffante et lugubre. Parmi tous les objets bizarres présents, un seul attira le regard de la jeune fille: une porte a peine dissimulée derrière une tenture. Faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas entrer, elle s'approcha, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Au début, elle ne distingua rien, la pièce étant plonger dans le noir complet puis, brusquement, des lumières s'allumèrent et elle put clairement voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux: cette salle, de forme circulaire, comportait d'étranges étagères sur lesquelles reposaient toute une gamme d'objets anciens allant de la boite de Pandore a une couronne enflammée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a sortir, son regard se porta malgré elle sur un petit scarabée en or, granas turquoise et lapis-lazuli. Elle suspendit brusquement son geste et s'approcha de l'objet en question. Quand elle fût devant lui, le souffle lui manqua: l'amulette sacrée d'Horus!

Un instant hagard, elle analysa rapidement le système de protection du bijou. « et bah, on est pas sorti de l'auberge!ce petit machin est relier directement a Hadès et Cerbère en plus de déclencher la fermeture des portes de cette pièce. Je suis mal barrée pour le voler en somme! »

Elle en était a ce stade de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix lança froidement derrière elle:

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fou là?

Hakuu fit volte-face et tomba nez a nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulut voir: Loki, le Premier Général d'Hadès.

_ je e suis perdue dans les étages, tenta-t-elle, et quand j'ai voulut regagner les escaliers je suis tomber sur cette pièce.

_ tu n'as rien a faire dans le bureau d'Hadès, petite fouineuse, cracha le jeune homme.

_ toi non plus dans ce cas! Je me demande ce que dirait ton maître si il l'apprenait!, ricana la jeune fille

Loki l'attrapa a la gorge et, dans un accès de colère, commença a serrer

_ je n'ai pas de maître, compris? Je choisi d'aider Hadès uniquement pour me venger d'Athéna et de toi. Une fois que j'aurai réussi, je me chargerai de lui également!

Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisit, Loki la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement au sol.

_ je te prierai de sortir d'ici, prestement!

A contre cœur, la jeune fille obéi et se promit intérieurement d'y revenir plus tard, avec plus de prudence. Elle tournait déjà a droite lorsque Loki l'interrompit:

_ où tu vas comme ça?

_ voir où je pourrai trouver une bibliothèque! pourquoi, ça aussi c'est interdit?

Ils se toisèrent longtemps, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le premier. Loki, qui se demandait si il n'allait pas la tuée avant la fin de son séjour dût faire un énorme effort sur lui-même et se détourna.

_ suis moi, je vais t'y conduire.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui leur semblait être une éternité quand, enfin, ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir au bout duquel se détachait une lourde porte a doubles battants, toute dorée.

_ voilà, c'est là. Je viendrai te chercher d'ici trois heures alors tiens toi tranquille et ne fais pas de bêtises!

Sur ce, il partit. Comme il le lui avait dit, il vint la chercher trois heures plus tard et la trouva endormi sur une un livre. Il eut un léger sourire attendrit et la secoua doucement.

_ Hakuu réveil toi! Je te ramène a ta chambre.

Elle se leva, s'étira et le suivit d'un pas nonchalant. Arriver devant sa chambre, Loki se tourna vers elle:

_ je te connais bien Hakuu, ce n'est pas ton genre de te perdre dans un couloir alors dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu étais dans le bureau d'Hadès?

_ je t'ais dit la vérité! Utilise l'illusion démoniaque si ça te chante mais je ne t'ais pas menti!

_ pour une fois, rétorqua-t-il avec dédain., Je te préviens, Hakuu, tu as eut de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ais surpris. Tu serais tomber sur l'un des juges ça aurait été une autre paire de manches!

_ sans dec' et tu vas me dire que tu t'es montrer charitable avec moi?, railla l'adolescente

_ pas du tout, reprit il d'un ton doucereux, j'ai fait part de ta petite escapade a Hadès et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas content du tout. Il te convoque dans son bureau demain a 9h00 et je te déconseille fortement d'être en retard, compris?

Sans plus d'explication, il regagna sa chambre, heureux de son petit effet.

Le lendemain, Hakuu fût sommer de s'expliquer face a Hadès. Bien qu'il n'eut pas l'air de la croire sur parole, il la laissa cependant partir en lui recommandant toutefois de demander son chemin la prochaine fois. La jeune fille s'inclina et quitta le bureau.

Lorsqu'elle vint rapporter au chevalier du cancer ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle avait faillit finir en chiche kebab après être passer par tous les noms d'oiseaux du répertoire du cancer (et dieu sait a quel point il était long!). Une fois la colère du jeune homme passer, il fût convenu qu'ils pénètreraient dans le bureau d'Hadès la semaine suivante, le temps de préparer un plan d'action.

La semaine fila a la vitesse de l'éclair et le samedi suivant arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient voulu. Après avoir répéter leur plan une dernière fois, ils se rendirent au bureau d'Hadès vers les trois heures du matin. Angelo crocheta les deux serrures et referma les portes avec soin derrière eux. Dans la pièce aux Objets, ils leur fallut faire griller le système d'éclairage afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Sortant les lampes de poches de leurs vestes, ils les allumèrent et constatèrent avec effrois que le bijou n'était plus là!

_ nan mais c'est quoi ce délire? il est où ce machin?

_ Angelo je t'en prie calme toi ça n'arrangera rien de s'énerver, tempéra Hakuu

_ me calmer?ME CALMER? MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME? ON M'A DONNER POUR ACOLYTE LA PIRE DES CRUCHES ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME?T'AVAIS DIT QUE LE BIJOU ÉTAIT LA! Est-ce QUE TU VOIS UN BIJOU DANS CETTE PIECE TOI?

_ je t'en prie cesse de hurler tu vas ameuter tout le palais!

_ ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER!, ragea le cancer. dans un accès de folie furieuse, il attrape une étagère et la laça dans le mur. L'étagère entraina avec elle une autre étagère et elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de fin du monde. Quatre étages plus bas, Hadès, ses juges et Loki furent réveiller et se préparèrent a toute vitesse avant de foncer vers les étages.

Pendant ce temps, Angelo s'était jeter sur Hakuu et une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les deux chevaliers d'or. Angelo avait pris l'avantage sur elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit a la volée et qu'Hadès et ses juges ainsi que Loki pénétrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Loki empoigna Angelo et le força a reculer tandis qu'Hakuu se relevait avec peine en titubant.

_ Hakuu, cela fait deux fois que je vous surprend dans mon bureau je vous sommes de vous expliquer et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ayez un très bon argument!, gronda le dieu offensé.

Un très bon argument? Comment voulait il qu'elle trouve un bon argument alors qu'Angelo menaçait a chaque instant de se libérer de Loki pour la mettre en pièces?A cet instant, une lumière s'éclaira dans sa tête.

_ C'est la faute d'Angelo seigneur Hadès! Il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, j'ai voulu l'accompagner aux cuisines par le chemin que vous nous avez montrez mais il a insister pour prendre un raccourci et je n'ai reconnu votre bureau que lorsqu'il m'y a faite entrer. Quand j'ai voulut rebrousser chemin, il est devenu fou et à essayer de me tuer.

_ QUOI?MAIS C'EST COMPLETEMENT FAUX! ELLE RACONTE N'IMPORTE…

_ SILENCE!, s'écria Minos.

_ Je suis désolé de te dire ça chevalier mais hélas ton comportement de tout a l'heure ne joue pas en ta faveur. Tu seras confiner dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras pas tant que cette affaire ne sera pas éclaircie. J'ai dit.

Comme pour signirfier que l'entretien était fini, Hadès appela des gardes qui ramenèrent Hakuu et Angelo jusque leurs chambres Loki insista cependant pour les accompagner, prétendant qu'il voulait s'assurer que le chevalier d'or ne s'en prendrait pas a nouveau à Hakuu. Arriver devant la chambre de la jeune fille, il congédia les gardes et l'attira à l'intérieur.

_ NAN MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE MA PAROLE!TU VEUX TE FAIRE TUER OU QUOI? QU'Est-ce QUI T'AS PRIS D'ENTRER PAR EFFRACTION CHEZ HADES?, explosa le Premier Général

_ comment sais tu que….

_ J'AVAIS MOI-MÊME FERMER LA PORTE A CLE!SI HADES L'APPREND TU SERAS MISE A MORT, TU TE REND COMPTE?, la coupa-t-il.

_ et alors? en quoi c'est ton problème puisque tu veux ma mort de toute façon!

_ JE TE TUERAI MOI-MÊME!PERSONNE N'AURA CE PRIVILEGE!

_ et bien vas y! on est seuls! Qu'attend tu pour accomplir ta besogne?, cracha-t-elle.

Loki la fixa d'un air mauvais. Il avait toujours détesté qu'elle lui résiste. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'oppose a lui ou qu'on se montre insolent avec lui. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie: la frapper. Il inspira profondément et se força au calme avant de reprendre, la voix rendue tremblante de colère:

_ d'autres occasions de te tuer se présenteront et je saisirai la meilleur. Je veux te détruire avant de t' suis patient, ce jour viendra plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. En attendant je te déconseille vivement de recommencer ce cirque parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hadès se montre clément a nouveau.

_ en attendant, il se montre un peut trop clément avec Angelo depuis le début. A croire qu'il n'a pas de caractère!

_ Le cas d'Angelo est…particulier. Cela ne concerne qu'Hadès et lui. Personne d'autre., hésita Loki.

Hakuu fronça es sourcils.

_ et pourquoi ça?

Loki émit un petit claquement de langue agacé. Pourquoi posait elle autant de questions? Dieu que les femmes étaient chiantes!et pourtant, il les aimaient…

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard

_ mais tu viens de dire que…

_ JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI DIT!ARRÊTE DE POSER DES QUESTIONS ET VAS TE COUCHER!

_ PARDON? ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS T'OBEIR?TU TE FOU LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU COUDE MON PAUVRE VIEUX!

Ni une, ni deux, Hakuu attrape Loki par le bras, ouvrit la porte et le jeta dehors avant de la claquée brusquement au nez du Premier Général. Ce dernier pesta contre l'adolescente et, résistant tant bien que mal a taper sur tout et n'importe quoi ( surtout sur ce pauvre garde qui n'avait rien fait a personne et qui effectuait sa ronde habituelle), il regagna ses appartements et s'y enferma.

Hakuu, quand a elle, était sincèrement agacée par la perspicacité de l'ex- Grand Pope. Pourquoi n'était il pas aussi stupide que les autres?Mais non!il avait fallu que MONSIEUR soit intelligent, puissant, beau comme un dieu et lunatique. Elle avait beau essayer de lui trouvé tout un tas de défauts, elle n'y parvenait pas et, a contre cœur, dût s'admettre qu'elle l'aimait encore. Oh que oui, et qu'elle l'aimait plus fort encore chaque jour. Après un énième soupir fatidique, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain, pris une douche et se coucha. Elle se repassa en mémoire le déroulement de la soirée et un détail lui sauta au visage: quelqu'un avait bouger le bijou avant qu'Angelo et elle n'entre! Se jurant intérieurement d'en parler demain avec son acolyte du cancer, la belle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Quelque part dans le palais, une ombre riait: en plus d'avoir foutu des bâtons dans les roues de ces deux idiots du sanctuaire, il avait enfin entre les main le moyen de détruire définitivement les Olympiens et réveiller les Titans: a la faible lueur d'une torche, un scarabée en pierres précieuses brilla et un homme au visage barré par une cicatrice ricana. Bientôt, tout ne sera plus que Chao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: de découvertes en découvertes

_Ou comment s'apercevoir que l'expression « connaitre quelqu'un mieux que lui-même » n'a vraiment aucun sens._

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois longs et interminables jours qu'Angelo était confiner dans ses appartements.

_ NAN MAIS QUELLE GARCE CELLE LA!, s'écria l'italien pour la énième fois.

Ni une, ni deux, il envoya la chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage et la lança par la fenêtre, assommant un garde au passage. Si jamais il la croisait, elle allait goûter a la version du mot « psychopathe » by Deathmask. Quelle idée de foutre une greluche pareil chez les chevaliers d'or! Elle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, perturbant son petit train-train quotidien de tueur en série réputé. Il haïssait les ados. Il détestait les mioches en général. Quand aux vieux… nan en faite, il haïssait tout le monde.

Lui, le plus fort de tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, le best parmi les best était obligé de faire équipe avec une adolescente complètement givrée, blonde de surcroîts, et en pleine crise existentialiste. Il savait que Shion était aussi timbré que son pote l'aubergine mais quand il avait apprit qu'il devait faire équipe avec la fille de l'atlante, il avait eut un choc: pour que le vieux prenne une telle décision, c'est qu'il était devenue complètement sénile.( ce qui, selon Deathmask, était tout a fait compréhensible puisque Shion travaillait pour le double de Pamela Anderson depuis près de deux cents ans et en qu'en plus, la plupart de ses morpions étaient cinglés).

M'enfin, il allait pas se défiler sinon, il passerait encore pour un lâche et puis il avait promit a Aphro de lui ramener des fleurs des jardins d'Elysion pour que le poisson puisse les faire pousser dans sa serre.

_ putain, qu'Est-ce qu'il me gonfle avec ces fleurs celui là…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire, ce pauvre Shion se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal aux dieux pour avoir sous ses ordres de tels impulsifs. Milo et Kanon avaient encore fait des leurs et le résultat était assez spectaculaire: une vingtaine de blessés, des maisons détruites, des millions d'euros de dégâts et des avis de recherches exposant la tête des deux chevaliers. « cool, avait dit Milo, maintenant on est encore mieux que les cowboys du Far West » ce a quoi Camus, d'ordinaire si calme et posé, avait répondu par une claque derrière la tête. non mais!

_ Franchement, vous me déprimez tous les deux. Il faut toujours que vous en fassiez trop! Quand allez vous donc apprendre a grandir, hein?

_ c'est ces types qui ont…, commença Kanon

_ TAIS TOI!, hurla Shion.

L'atlante inspira longuement pour reprendre une respiration normale. A son âge, il valait mieux éviter de trop s'énerver. Faire une crise cardiaque a cause de deux abrutis et juste avant une réunion avec les chevaliers d'or, ça faisait désordre. D'autant plus qu'il risquait d'avoir Dohko sur le dos pendant pas mal de temps. Il adorait son meilleur ami, certes, mais n'appréciait que très moyennement le fait que le chinois cherche absolument a le caser avec une fille de sa connaissance. Aucune ne vaudrait jamais sa chère Anna. Et puis, les recherches qu'il entreprenait pour ramener sa femme a la vie devraient bientôt aboutir. Tout du moins l'espérait il.

_ Papa? tout va bien?, demanda Kanon

_ hein?, répondit Shion en sortant de sa torpeur

_ qu'Est-ce que je disait!il devient Alzheimer!, s'exclama Kanon a l'adresse de Milo, Ça va le vieux?

Le vieux…le vieux?

_ DEGAGEZ DE MON TEMPLE BANDE DE BONS A RIEN COMPLETEMENT DEBILES! DEHORS!, se mit a hurler le grand pope

_ euh….waouh(ndH: clin d'œil a bartock^^) , fut les seuls mots que parvint a articuler milo

L'atlante, perdant toute la patience acquise en deux siècles et demis d'existence, attrapa les deux chevaliers par le cou et les traina jusqu'à la porte du palais avant de les jeter dehors et de la leur claquée au nez.

_ bon sang mais qu'ais je fait pour mériter une telle bande d'abrutis survoltés?

* * *

Bien plus bas, au troisième temple, un homme a la longue chevelure indigo lisait un ouvrage assez volumineux tout en se berçant sur sa rocking chair. Comme ces temps de paix étaient agréables! Jamais il n'avait penser pouvoir les vivres un jour. Et pourtant…

L'horloge sonna 16h30, faisant lever la tête au jeune homme. Son regard alla de l'horloge a la porte puis se posa sur la fenêtre. Elle devrait être déjà là….pourquoi était elle en retard? Elle ne manquait jamais un de leurs rendez vous! bizarre…

Saga soupira et s'apprêtait a regagner son fauteuil quand son regard fut attirer par une silhouette qui montait les marches de son temple. Grande, élancée, l'étonnante chevelure verte dont elle était pourvue lui conférait un air irréel et divin. Saga sorti de sa rêverie lorsque la porte de son temple s'ouvrit et que la jeune femme entra.

_ Shaina!tu es en retard

_ pardonne moi Saga, j'ai eut…un empêchement de dernière minute

Saga remarqua alors l'air affreusement gêné de la jeune femme et une inquiétude sourde grandi dans son cœur.

_ que ce passe t-il chérie? Rien de grave j'espère?

_ Saga, il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. Tu devrais t'assoir chéri, ça va te secouer.

Le chevalier d'or, bien que surpris de la requête de sa compagne, obtempéra. Lorsqu'il se fût assis, Shaina pris une profonde inspiration et commença a parler:

_ ça fait déjà 8 mois qu'on est ensemble Saga et tu sais bien qu'Athéna n'a pas apprécier. Les femmes chevaliers sont censées être a l'image de leur déesse, sage et pure. Mais après tout ce que l'on a traverser, il était bien normal que nous ayons droit au bonheur, non?

_ certes mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en ven…

_ j'y viens. Saga, je sais que ta condition de chevalier d'or te donne de nombreux privilège et te permet de te sortir de nombreux pétrin mais…

La phrase demeura en suspend. Un silence, lourd et pesant, s'installa dans la pièce tel une ombre guettant le moment propice pour frapper. Saga avait peur, comme jamais il n'avait eut peur. Il avait si peur de se retrouver seul a nouveau, que sa tendre moitié ne l'abandonne au nom de règles stupides et sans lieu d'être. Ignorant se sentiment désagréable qui l'envahissait peut a peut, le gémeau demanda d'une vois légèrement tremblante:

_ Que ce passe t-il chérie?

Il attendit, attendit et attendit la réponse que la jeune femme tardait a lui donner. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir et dit d'une voix où perçait un semblant de détresse:

_ je suis enceinte, saga.

« oh bon dieu… » fût la dernière penser du chevalier des gémeaux avant que le choc ne gagne son esprit et le fasse basculer dans un monde sans rêves.

Décidément, la vie au sanctuaire n'allait plus être la même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, aux enfers, Loki et Hakuu se baladait en attendant l'audience que devait leur accorder Hadès.

Bien loin de la rassurée, la présence de l'ancien Grand Pope l'emplissait d'un malaise sourd et étouffant. Loki avait toujours été secret et solitaire, même lorsqu'ils étaient sorti ensembles, aussi le fait qu'il recherche absolument sa compagnie dans ce monde incertain lui soufflait la plus grande méfiance.

Loki, quand a lui, n'était pas plus a l'aise non plus. Il avait fait part a son seigneur de son désir de se venger du sanctuaire, d'Athéna et d'Hakuu mais le dieu avait refuser. Loki s'était longuement interroger sur ce refus. Hadès était aussi rancunier que lui, voir peut être plus et pourtant, il n'ourdissait pas le désir de faire payer a ces bons a rien de chevaliers de bronzes les nombreux « crimes » qu'ils avaient commis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas provoquer la mort de trois stupide volatiles, un poney mythologique avec la capacité intellectuelle d'un piaf et un gamin en armure rose? était elle si difficile a réaliser pour un dieu de la trempe du Roi du monde souterrain?

Puis, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit: la présence du chevalier du cancer y était pour quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi tant d'hésitations?

Il en était a ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque la voix d'Hakuu le ramena brutalement a la réalité:

_ Loki?pourquoi Hadès est si indulgent avec Angelo?

Et voilà! Fallait qu'elle pose LA question qui tue! Pourquoi n'était elle pas cruche comme Athéna? A cette pensée peut charitable, il grimaça: il n'aura jamais pu aimer une idiote comme cette Saori Kido! Il aimait trop l'esprit rebelle d'Hakuu, sa répartie, sa vivacité d'esprit et son impulsivité(qui , soit dit en passant, était son jouet favori) pour s'en passer. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre:

_ je ne croit pas avoir le droit de te le dire…

_ s'il te plait! Tu me doit une faveur, as-tu oublier?tu me l'as dit toi-même pourtant! J'aimerais la vérité, s'il te plait.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inferieure et lutta intérieurement entre faillir a sa promesse envers la jeune femme ou tout lui avouer, et trahir son seigneur. Dans le fond, il rendrait d'avantage service a Hadès qu'il ne le trahirait. Après tout pourquoi pas… Et puis qu'elle sache ou non, peut lui importait puisqu'il allait la tuée a un moment ou un autre.

_ très bien. Il y a quelques années, alors que mon seigneur n'avait pas encore retrouver totalement la force de se réveillé dans son propre corps, il lui arrivait de posséder un corps ça et là pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez les hommes. Un jour qu'il avait investi l'enveloppe charnelle d'un riche investisseur italien, il fût témoin d'une scène assez surprenante: dans un cimetière où un enterrement semblait visiblement avoir lieu, une jeune fille appartenant a la famille du défunt se tenait en retrait sur un banc, et parlait a quelqu'un que personne hormis lui et la jeune fille ne voyait. La personne a qui s'adressait cette curieuse jeune fille était l'esprit de son père, que l'on enterrait. Les jours se succédèrent les uns aux autres, tous a la fois semblables et différents et Hadès ne parvenait pas a oublier la scène qu'il avait vue. Il se mit alors a chercher un moyen d'approcher de nouveau la jeune fille et le trouva a travers un adolescent rebelle et bagarreur dont la jeune fille s'emblait s'être entichée.

Loki marqua une pause, comme pour s'assurer qu'Hakuu l'écoutait attentivement et poursuivit:

_ Il se rapprocha d'elle et en tomba amoureux. Profitant des sentiments que la jeune fille lui portait, il la séduit et s'unit a elle. Leur relation dura plus d'un ans. Ce laps de temps écouler, Maria commença a s'interroger sur les absences de plus en plus répétées de son « compagnon » et fini par lui demander des comptes. Hadès n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer et, horrifiée d'apprendre que son amant n'était autre que le dieu des morts en personnes, elle le quitta. Hadès en fût tellement blessé que de rage, il massacra tous les gens qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Puis les mois recommencèrent a s'écouler et sa douleur s'endormit. Il continua a voyager dans le monde et a découvrir d'autres choses quand un jour, deux ans après sa rupture avec Maria, il la revit aux Etats Unis où elle passait des vacances avec sa famille. Il fût a la fois surpris et horrifié d'apprendre qu'elle portait la vie au moment de leur séparation et qu'elle avait garder le bébé. Un petit garçon. Hadès en rêvait depuis toujours sans pour autant espérer. Il préféra ne pas intervenir dans la vie de Maria et du bébé, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'approcher le bambin, mais surveilla de très près l'évolution de son fils. Même encore maintenant, il continu de le surveiller de très près. Oh bien sur, le gosse a sût très top la véritable identité de son géniteur et lui en a garder une rancune tenace, dont tu as eut quelques démonstrations dernièrement.

Hakuu resta sans voix. Alors c'était ça! Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait eut des indices sous les yeux mais n'avait rien vu!. A moins que tout cela ne soit impossible…

Comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, Loki lui dit dans un semis-murmure:

_ oui Hakuu, Angelo est bel et bien le fils du seigneur Hadès.

* * *

Voilà^^ suite au prochain chapitre!bisou,

Hakuu


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Réunion, complots et coups tordus

_Ou comme quoi, c'est pas parce que vous êtes le fils d'un dieu que vous êtes respecté._

Un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne tandis que la lumière tentait de se frayer un chemin sous ses paupières a moitié closes. Bon sang, c'était pire qu'un lendemain de cuite! Il fronça les sourcils une fois, deux fois et papillonna des cils à la troisième avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne distingua rien au départ mais sa vue fini par se corriger toute seule et il put enfin distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Une table basse en teck, une lampe rouge, des voilages blancs, une télé sur un meuble bas et une ouverture donnant sur une cuisine jaune. Ah oui, c'était chez lui…..

_ ma parole mon vieux tu débloque!, se sermonna-t-il

_ on parle tout seul maintenant?

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et sourit avec tendresse en voyant la ravissante jeune femme à l'opulente chevelure verte et rebelle appuyer contre le battant de porte. Depuis qu'elle était entrer dans sa vie, Shaina avait fait des miracles sur lui et dans son entourage. L'amour qu'elle lui portait était la preuve infaillible que tous l'avaient pardonner pour ses années de règne tyranniques et barbares. Oui, Shaina était son miracle….

La jeune femme s'approcha et, posant une main sur sa joue, susurra doucement:

_ tu m'as fait peur tout a l'heure Saga, ne recommence plus jamais…

Le gémeau acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Il allait être père….il s'en souvenait maintenant. A une certaine époque, la nouvelle lui aurait procurer une joie nullement égalée mais là, alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur terre depuis trois ans, il n'en était plus sur du tout. C'est au moment où il serra sa compagne de toute ses forces contre lui qu'un doute horrible, insoutenable et terrifiant se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, contaminant son être d'une sensation nauséeuse: si il réagissait ainsi, n'était ce pas parce qu'il n'aimait plus Shaina?

* * *

Plus bas, au pied des gradins des arènes, deux jeunes hommes a l'étonnante chevelure bleue semblaient attendre quelque chose, assis côte a côte, la tête entre les mains. Pour tout dire, Milo du scorpion et Kanon des gémeaux n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être réprimandés et mis a la porte par qui que ce soit. Que Shion leur disent qu'ils étaient idiots, ils le comprenaient, Qu'il craigne pour l'intégrité des autres chevaliers, passe encore mais qu'il les jettent dehors et décide de les punir était tout bonnement inacceptable.

_ Kanon mon vieux, je crois que nos blagues n'ont plus de succès…, soupira Milo

_ ouai, renchérit l'intéressé, on est foutus.

_ Il faut trouver une autre idée, pour remonter dans l'estime des autres!

Il y eut un gros silence, a peine effleuré par une douce brise d'été.

_ parce qu'on a baisser dans leur estime?; s'étrangla l'ex-marina

_ bah si Shion a dit qu'on le décevait, c'est qu'on doit aussi décevoir les autres, non?

_ surement… t'as raison Milo, il faut trouver une nouvelle blague!

_ Que veux tu, je suis d'une rare intelligence; fanfaronna Milo.

_ toi? Intelligent? Alors là, les bras m'en tombent!

Milo darda sur Kanon un regard glacé, n'appréciant visiblement pas le jeu de mots du cadet des gémeaux sur son nom.(ndH: pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, allez voir une photo de la Venus de Milo et cdz abriged)

_ nan mais milo, je plaisantais!, s'alarma kanon. Il connaissait les colères légendaires du chevalier du scorpion et pour cause: il en était souvent la cause. Le souvenir de sa première rixe avec Milo lui revint en mémoire. A l'époque milo devait avoir 6 ans et lui 13. Il faisait chaud ce jour là et le sanctuaire était plus ou moins désert, les gardes et les serviteurs vaquant a leurs occupations quotidiennes. Kanon avait d'ailleurs profiter du quartier libre que le chevalier des gémeaux leur avaient octroyer a son frère et a lui pour aller faire un tour près de l'étang. Pour passer le temps, le mini futur ex-marina(houlà c'est compliquer^^ ') s'était amuser a faire des ricochés quand une petite voix fluette et ô combien énervante s'éleva a sa gauche:

_ eh tête de nœud! Tu peux pas faire attention, non? Ton caillou a heurter mon pied!

Kanon avait lentement tourner la tête et son regard avait accroché celui d'un petit garçon a l'étonnante chevelure indigo.

_ t'as dit quelque chose Tom pousse? nan parce que ta voix ne porte pas bien haut.

Le petit scorpion avait alors vu rouge et s'était exclamer « tu sais ce qu'il te dit Tom pousse, tête de nœud? » avant de lui balancer une pierre que le jeune kanon avait aisément évitée avant de répliquer, un sourire goguenard plaqué au lèvre

_ bah alors moucheron? T'y vois pas assez avec ta petite taille? tu veux un escabeau peut être?

_ je suis pas un moucheron! Je suis pas un moucheron!, avait rugit le petit scorpion avec l'énergie du désespoir

_ et t'es quoi alors? Un lilliputien?

_ je suis Milo du scorpion!

Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lui? un futur chevalier d'or? C'était trop comique!

_ je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, abruti?

La petite mine boudeuse du jeune apprenti finit par avoir raison de Kanon qui s'écroula au sol en se tordant de rire.

_ avec ta taille tu pourra tout au plus te planquer sous le casque, si tu peux le soulever, haleta le gémeau entre deux crises de rire.

Trop, c'était trop. Avec un hurlement de rage qui aurait fait fuir le pire des psychopathe, le mini scorpion se jeta sur son aîné et le roua de coup. Kanon, qui n'apprécia que très moyennement de se faire frapper par une demis portion lui rendit ses coups un a un en plus fort. La déflagration de cosmos qui émergea du lieu de la bagarre parvint jusqu'au sanctuaire et alerta les chevaliers d'or dont deux se rendirent illico sur place pour calmer leurs disciples. Bien entendu, les deux belligérants furent envoyer devant le pope qui leur attribua comme punition le récurage total du sanctuaire. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire vu la taille du domaine sacré et le nombre incroyable de personne qui le salissait.

Un clac! Sonore le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

_ a peine 30 ans et tu radote déjà sombre crétin, se moqua le scorpion

Kanon, piquer au vif par la moquerie de son cadet, le toisa de toute sa hauteur

_ t'as dit quelque chose, moucheron?

Et, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, le scorpion et le gémeaux se bagarrèrent joyeusement.

* * *

Aux enfers, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. En effet, Hadès avait décider d'organiser un bal pour la commémoration de son ascension au trône. Seul problème: la présence de deux humains complètement fêlés qui passaient leur temps a s'égueuler. Actuellement en réunion avec ses juges et son Général dans son bureau, le maître des enfers trouvait que le palais était bien silencieux. Trop silencieux même et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand une explosion retenti dans tout le palais et le fit se précipiter en direction de l'épicentre: la cuisine. Elle ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus a une cuisine mais a un immense capharnaüm de poêle, de cocotte renversée, de liquides et nourritures diverses et variées répandus sur le sol. Et au milieu de tout ça, un chevalier du cancer a moitié occis par une furie blonde et des marmitons qui, franchement terrorisés par la présence de leur maître, s'enfuyaient en toute hâte.

_ retire ce que t'as dit!

Hadès fronça les sourcils. Qu'Est-ce que l'italien avait encore dit cette fois? La réponse ne tarda pas a venir:

_ bah quoi?, ricana le cancer comme il le pouvait, c'est un secret pour personne ce…..que…..tu as fait…..a ta mère. Tu me traite d'assassin mais toi tu es….une matricide!

Perdant complètement le contrôle, Hakuu resserra sa prise autour de la gorge du 4eme gardien quand, sur ordre d'Hadès, deux bras vinrent la tirer en arrière. Minos et Eaque relevèrent l'italien tandis que Rhadamanthe, plus blasé que jamais, se demandais jusqu'où les enfers tiendraient avec ces deux là.

_ êtes vous sur qu'il est prudent de convier ces deux là au bal majesté?

Hadès se tourna vers la wyvern et dit, non sans soupirer:

_ je crois qu'il serait pire de ne pas le faire. Ils s'arrangeraient pour s'entre-tuer ou fouiner dans le palais. A ce propos, où est le bijou?

_ dans la chambre du General. Il s'est lui-même proposer.

_ étrange, murmura Hadès.

_ vous ne lui faites pas confiance majesté?

Hadès regarda Rhadamanthe, choqué, comme s'il venait de proférer la pire des insultes.

_ pourquoi lui ferais-je confiance?tout ce qu'il veut s'est s'emparer des enfers et conquérir la terre. C'est pour le surveiller que je l'ai coincé dans ce rôle de Général. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce crétin n'ait pas l'idée de se servir du bijou pour assoir son pouvoir. Ce serait catastrophique.

_ qu'allons nous faire de lui alors?

Hadès resta un long moment silencieux avant de dire dans un souffle:

_ une fois ces deux humains partis, supprimez le. Il ne nous serra plus d'aucune utilité. Et je ne tiens pas a me faire doubler.

_ bien majesté, répondit le juge en s'inclinant. Mais puis-je vous demandez pourquoi le garder en vie aussi longtemps?

_ sa proximité avec le fille du pope est un avantage pour pourra lui soutirer des informations utiles.

Ces explications lui suffisant, Rhadamanthe retourna a ses occupations tandis que les juges Eaque et Minos ramenaient Angelo a ses appartements.

Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas calmé et mourrait d'envie d'aller régler son compte a la petite peste blonde comme il l'appelait.

Hakuu, quand à elle, suivait machinalement Loki en ruminant de sombres pensées: ce crustacé débile ne perdait rien pour attendre! Elle allait lui faire regretter ses paroles!oh que oui!

C'est alors qu'un petit ricanement la ramena à la réalité.

_ qu'Est-ce que t'as toi?, aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de Loki.

Ce dernier eut un sourire quelque peut sadique, qui causa des frissons a la jeune fille.

_ je te connais tellement ma chère que je peut deviner avec aisance chacune de tes pensées. Que vas-tu lui faire a ce pauvre Cancer?; ricana l'ex-Grand Pope

Hakuu le fixa, un instant interloquée, et dit avec froideur:

_ je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Loki

_ C'est ça, répliqua le Général avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de la jeune fille, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

_ quoi encore?, s'énerva Hakuu .

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui adressa un regard assez équivoque avant de poser quelques instants ses yeux sur la porte.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Hakku lui lança un regard mauvais avant de cracher:

_ tu peux toujours courir!

Après quoi, elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avant de la fermée a clé. Bien qu'il refusait encore un peut de se l'admettre, Loki fût blessé de ne pas pouvoir renouer sa relation d'avant avec elle car, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il était encore profondément amoureux d'elle. Poussant un soupir a se fendre l'âme, il regagna ses quartiers.


End file.
